NekoHime
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Ichigo was going to kill Urahara. What he did to Orihime's body was unforgivable. Her face, her ears, her tail.
1. New Form, New Roommate

**Let me say this, I wrote this story because I was inspire by a fic _Ichigo's unexpected Foxy Adventure _and probably from _a child play. _And now that I have a year of writing under my belt, I feel that was a bad taste. It's almost like I'm just copying their ideas. Oh well, I let you decide on that.**

"I'm going to kill you, Urahara!' Ichigo yelled, his eyes seething with anger for the blonde shop owner.

Kisuke just opened his trademark fan, ignoring the angry teen's outburst. "Now Kurosaki-san, I don't think there's any reason to cause me bodily harm." He smiled, making Ichigo even madder.

"Considering what you did to Inoue, I going to do more then just cause "bodily harm' to you."

"Inoue-san is just fine."

"Fine! You turned her into a god damn cat." His hands gesturing to a orange hair tabby that was standing between the two. Her large grey eyes looking at the two bright haired males.

"Oh, that nothing. You should be happy she is hurt. And besides, she is cute." As he scratch behind the ears of the cat princess, smiling as he heard a slight purr from her.

"Get your hands off her." As he slapped the hand away from her and replace it with his. He didn't notice that when his hand touched her fur, she started to purred a bit louder.

Urahara mockingly rub the slapped appendage. "Touchy. It seems no matter what form she takes, you're very protective of her." The comment making Ichigo blushed.

"Shut up! Just tell me how this happen to her. Did you drug her or something?" Ready to beat the living hell out of him if it was true.

"Well," Fanning his face more rapidly. "she accidentally drank something she thought was juice. Maybe I shouldn't put it in an orange juice container?"

A vain started to appear on Ichigo's forehead. "Didn't you labeled it?'

"It slipped my mind. " He shrugged.

He was definitely going to kill him.

"Just tell me when she going to turn back to normal." As a now aggravated Ichigo rubbed his head.

Orihime, sensing the distraught of her friend, rub her now fur covered head against his hand in an attempt to sooth his nerve, which it did, if only a little.

"A day."

"Well that goo…"

"Or a week. Maybe a month. A year is least likely. I see if I can make something to turn her back."

"Just do something. I'm leaving and taking Inoue with me." He said, picking up Orihime and walking out of the shop. But when he was half way out of there, he bump into something that felt like a stone wall. And that stone wall was Tessai,

'Pardon me Kurosaki-dono, but before you leave, you would need a couple of things to take care of Inoue-dono."

"I don't think thats necessary.'

"Nonsense. Now, first you need to feed her so here's a bag of cat food." And out of thin air, Tessai pulled out not a bag of cat food, but more like a giant sack, almost twice as big as Ichigo.

The young former Shinigami buckled at the weight of the giant sack of animal food when it was handed to him. It was getting so heavy that he had to let Orihime hang on his shoulder so he could use his other hand to get a better grip. Which barely help him.

'Thanks. I'm heading out now. " But before he could leave, he was halted by a giant hand.

"We're not done yet. You cant forget her dish bowl with her name embedded in it. And some toys for her to play with. And we cant forget come cleaning product. They are very important."

Instead of just holding the giant sack, Ichigo was now carrying all the cat supplies Tessai gave him, which was starting to make his leg weak and he was using all of his strength to not fall down on the floor.

"When this is over, I'm going to slice you in half. ' He groaned to Urahara as he wobbled to the exit. And while he struggled with the weight of the product, the small tabby was busy with swatting a toy mouse around.

_Outside._

"It's like they never seen a guy with a cat before." Ichigo bellowed as he started to get irritated by all the occasional smirks and stares coming from the people as he walked down the streets of Karakura Town. He had Orihime perch on his shoulder while all the cat supplies was put inside a wheelbarrow he got from Urahara.

Orihime, despite being a cat and having all the instincts of one, still had the mind of a human. In her mind, she was blaming herself for her crush's predicament. If she was more careful and not have drank Urahara-san's potion, he wouldn't be struggling like this.

Ichigo heard the low meowing coming from his shoulder and saw her sad expression. "Non of that now. It's not your fault." Almost like he was reading her mind. "The person to be blame here is that basterd hats and clogs." But she didn't look convince.

"Listen," His hand going under her chin and stroking it, making he nekohime purred contently at the act. "you have no reason to blame yourself. It would of happen to any body who would associate with a crazy guy like him. So stop blaming yourself."

Orihime's face lit up at his words. And to thank him for the kind act, she gave his cheek a lick, which made him blush.

"Mommy, why is that guy talking to that cat?"

"Just ignore him, Honey."

It's was nearly sundown by the time Ichigo finally reach his house. He thought about heading to Orihime's apartment, but he thought that would cause some raised eyebrow. So he took his chances with his. He hope he didn't made a mistake.

"I think nobodies here." Ichigo said, opening the door and peaking his head through it. He really didn't want to explain why he had a orange cat with him.

He fully open the door and proceeded to head inside his home, having some difficulty in wheeling in the pet apparels. Once he successfully got them in, he walked very quietly through the hall and was about to head upstairs. But before his foot could touch the first step, he heard a voice that stopped him cold.

"Onii-chan, welcome home." Yuzu cheerfully welcome her bother. "Dinner is almost ready so you...What are those?"

The former Shinigami hastily hid Orihime behind his back and faced his sister. Sweat running down his cheek at being caught and trying to think of an excuse.. "Um, well, this is for school." He said with a nervous smile. "This is all for school. Art class to be precise."

"And that includes a cat?" Ichigo nearly crack his neck when he turned it around to see Karin's smug face.

"You got a cat?" The young blonde shouted in glee as she ran up to her brother's side. "Can I see it?'

Ichigo backed away. "Well she's really shy so I don't want to frighten her." But his words didn't seem to affect Orihime as she climbed his back and peeked her small head over his shoulder to get a look at the mini home maker.

Yuzu squeal when she caught sight of the cat princess. "She so cute." Her hands picking her off her brother's shoulder and bringing her close to her face. She then rubbed her nose against Orihime's black button one. "Right, Karin?' She looked at her twin with bright eyes, while Orihime licked her cheek.

The tomboy came near her bright haired sister and the orange furred tabby. "She's kind of cute," Her hand petting the feline's head. "For a runt." She joked.

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded as he looked on as his little sisters fond over his friend turned cat. "Maybe this wont be bad after all."

"I cant wait to show you to dad."

In a blink of an eye, Ichigo snatched Orihime away from Yuzu's grasp. "There's no way in hell I'm telling the old man about Orihime." Eyes widen in fear at what his crazy father would do to her.

"You named the cat after Orihime? " Karin asked disturbingly.

The shock teen gulp at the slip of the tongue. 'Ju-just forget about it."

The two girls watch as their brother went to the wheelbarrows and picked up a giant sack and ran up the stair."

"And don't tell that old man nothing." he shouted before they heard the sound of his door slamming.

'That was weird." The blonde said, scratching her head in confusion.

"Even for him." The brunette finish, not really bother about Ichigo's behavior.

For the rest of the day, Ichigo locked himself in his room with Orihime. Which was really tough considering his craze father did everything he could to enter it. From trying to unscrew the hinges off the door, which was met with a right hook from the piss off teen, to actually climbing the wall to his window. Ichigo felt no regret slamming the window shut on his father's fingers.

But now the day was ending and night was falling on the residents of the small town.

Ichigo was sitting on his bed watching his closest friend eating her dinner, which was a saucer of milk and a bowl of cat food.

"This has been one crazy ass day." Ichigo groaned, rubbing the back of his neck to get rid of the kinks that started to appear.

He was still wearing his street clothes that he had on today. He forego changing into his sleep clothes because he was too embarrass to change in front of Orihime and too worry about leaving her alone.

The nekohime stopped her feeding and looked up at the now tire boy, her head tilting to the side in curiosity.

Ichigo smiled at her. He reached out to her head and scratch her cheek, causing her to purr contently. "Lets just hope tomorrow would be much batter."

After giving her one last pat on the head, Ichigo settled down on his bed. "Good night, Orihime." Ichigo said, turning off the lights and closing his eyes to go to sleep. But they suddenly shot up seconds later when he felt a pressure on his chest.

Ichigo stared into the tender grey eyes of Orihime, the reason for the extra weight on his chest.

"Don't want to sleep on the floor?" She purred in agreement.

"Well, you can sleep on my bed." Shocked that what he said didn't embarrass him that much.

After giving her thanks by rubbing her face against his, which actual did embarrass him, Orihime did just that. But instead of laying on the large empty space on his side, she instead rested on his stomach. She laid her head on her cross front paws and curled her tail around herself, falling asleep.

"I really hope things get much better tomorrow." Ichigo said before fallowing her to a much needed slumber.

**I would really like to continue this story. But that depends on how this story is reviewed.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. Should of Stayed Asleep

**I'm so, so, so sorry for being so late with the update. Its been three months. I hope people are still interested in this.**

**I'm really surprise this had a good response. Nearly twenty-four reviews, faves, and alerts. Man, that makes me feel so good. And also bad because I made so many people wait this long.  
**

**Special thanks to Evanescence2189 for beta reading this chapter. A real welcome help for me.**

**Enjoy.**

The sun rose high in the blue sky, radiating over Karakura Town with its warmth, and signaled its residents it was time to wake up and greet the new day with a joyful smile.

An alarm clock blared loudly, eliciting a groan from the drowsy redhead as a hand swiped and missed the snooze button several times before the clock was finally silenced. Ichigo groaned at the light that was hitting his close eyelids that filtered through the blinds of his window. He was never a morning person, but that was more to the fact of being waking up everyday to one of his father's crazy antics.

In response to the unwelcome intrusion, Ichigo buried his face deep into his pillow, which was surprisingly softer then usual.

It was really soft.

Soft…and squishy.

That last thought that made the former Shinigami open his eyes to see that what he was really snuggling was not his pillow, but were instead a pair of white, large, breasts. He was so close to that his head was almost merged with them.

Ichigo freaked out at the revelation, jumping out of his bed and nearly breaking his neck as his face came face first with the floor. And if waking up to a pair of boobs weren't confusing enough, seeing the face of the person they belong to sure did.

"Why is Inoue doing in my bed? And why were we sleeping together?" he asked himself as he watched with wide, confused eyes as the auburn hair beauty continued to sleep peacefully, ignorant to the trouble the carrot top was in…or thought he was in. Many scenarios floated in his head as to how this ever could have happened, each making him more and more paranoid. Finally, after saying, "I crossed the line" over and over, he finally remembered why one of his trusted friends was in his bed in the first place.

"That's right, that damn Hats and Clogs turned Inoue into a cat and I took her home with me." Relieve at remembering that fact. And he was extra relieved that Inoue turned back to normal.

Of course, despite being glad that Inoue turned back to normal, there was still the problem of how to handle the situation. How could he explain to her why she was sleeping in his bed, let alone sleeping with him? But what ever excuse he had in mind, he had to think of it quick because his auburn haired bedmate was starting to wake up.

"Ok, Don't get mad Inoue but..." Ichigo started to say and continue to do so if what he saw didn't make him lose his voice.

Orihime, now sitting on her hands and knees, stretch her upper body forward and arcing her back, making her orange and white triangular ears and three foot long rope-like tail stand up high. As she stretched, Orihime let out a long yawn, showing off her cute rows of fangs. After that, she sat Indian style and started to lick her hands and combing through her now fluffier auburn hair.

True to Ichigo's utter disbelief, Orihime went from an ordinary cat into a cat-girl.

_This _can't_ be real. _An utterly bewildered Ichigo thought as he continued to watch Orihime groom herself. The sight, Ichigo thought, despite being very weird, very awkward, and very wrong, looked very…erotic.

"What in the world am I saying!" the very idea that he would even think of her grooming herself to be sexy was disturbing, to say the least. Not because she was a cat-girl, but because she was a very trustworthy friend. Not that her being a cat-girl was wrong either. She actually look cu…

"Shut up!"

Ichigo's sudden loud outbursts caught the attention of the feline princess. The two eyes lock to one another, his dark brown ones to her now gray, catlike slit eyes. Orihime cocked her head to the right in curiosity, her ears twitching, almost as if she observing his every movement.

"Umm…Inoue." Was the only think he managed to get out before Orihime leaped out of his bed and pounced on him. The wind was knocked out of him as the powerful tackle caused them to fall on the floor.

"In-Inoue, What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he looked into the face of a smiling Orihime, whose tail was wagging side by side in happiness. Instead of answering, she instead started to lick at his face, constantly. If Orihime was just a regular cat, this wouldn't have bothered him. But since she was human, well, half-human anyway, and she was straddling his waist as she licked him. This cause a whole different reaction to Ichigo. He was lucky that she had clothes on.

"Inoue, stop. Please." Ichigo begged, grabbing hold of her shoulders and pulling her away from his face. This only seemed to excite her more, thinking it was some kind of game they were playing. She wrapped her hands around his wrist, pulling it off her and then pinning his arms down on the floor with a strength that Ichigo never knew she had.

Grinning like a predator ready to pounce on its prey, Orihime lowered her head towards Ichigo's right ear and sank her fangs into it. She didn't do it too hard to bite it off, more like she was nibbling on it. It was almost like a sign of affection. The idea did not go unnoticed by her "prey" as Ichigo started to blush madly. And if he didn't do something fast, he was afraid what else would be effected from her intensive action.

After what felt like an hour of struggling with his feline friend, the helpless chew toy finally manage to slip his wrist out of her hand and be able to sit up. Unfortunately, Orihime adjusted to the new position by locking her legs and arms over his waist and coiling her tail around his leg and continue to nibble on his ear.

Ichigo sighed in frustration, making this situation even worse then it was before.

"What else can go wrong?" Ichigo asked himself before his door busted wide open. He deeply regretted ever saying those words.

"Ichigo! It's time to wake up!" Isshin shouted at the top of his lungs as he entered his son's room. His upbeat manner switched to utter confusion at seeing his orange haired son being, in his mind, groped by Orihime.

"Ichigo! Orihime-chan! Ichigo! Orihime-chan!" He repeated over and over again, pointing his finger at said person each time the words came out of his mouth.

"It-it's not what it looks like." A panic Ichigo told him, standing on his feet in a flash, with Orihime still clinging to him. She stop playing with his ear and start to rub his neck, purring contently.

"Oh, Ichigo…" The Kurosaki patriarch started to say, his hands covering his face, making it unreadable.

"I can explain…"

"I'm so proud of you!" A teary eyed, overjoyed Isshin proclaimed, trying his best to restrain himself from going over there and giving them a giant hug.

"My son has finally gotten a girlfriend! And a cute one at that."

"What?" Ichigo questioned loudly, not expecting him to say that.

"Aren't you going to ask why Orihime has cat ears and a tail? You do realize she turn into a cat girl?"

"Well, I guess that means when you two get married and have kids, I get a littler of grandbabies." Isshin replied, not in the least phased by the fact, or maybe not even noticing it in the first place.

"You're insane!"

"Onii-chan, Tou-san, why are you yelling?"

"Yeah, some of us are trying to get some sleep!"

Ichigo wondered if there was some higher being out there that loved to torture him as his twin sisters enter his room.

"Onii-chan, I can't believe it. I never knew you grew up so fast, having a girl sleep in your room." Yuzu said, tears running down her eyes, either from joy or sadness that her brother finally found a girlfriend.

"So, you finally got the guts to hook up with a hotty like Inoue-san? Nice job." Karin said, proud for her brother as she gave him a thumbs up and a smirk.

"And here I thought you weren't interest in women."

Ichigo couldn't believe the luck he was having. First, having Orihime go from a regular cat to an overly affectionately cat girl. Then, his father came in and wanting a litter of grandkids, ending with his sisters seeing him in such an embarrassing predicament…this couldn't get any weirder for the poor former hero.

_"Time to go to work. Work all day, we need underpants, hey! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum tum yummy tum tay! Time to go to work. Work all night, Search for underpants yay! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum tum yummy tum tay!"_

Suddenly, all eyes focus on a group of tiny, pointy hat wearing human like creatures, who appeared out of nowhere, singing and walking in front of them. They just ignore the tall people as they headed to one of Ichigo's dresser drawer, which they opened and started to take his underwear. They then walked back, still singing, and exited out of the room through the open door, leaving everyone in a state of utter confusion...

…..

Ichigo's dark brown eyes snaped wide open, twisting his head left and right franticly in slight confusion. After taking a few moments to compose himself, he realized that his entire room was pitch-black. That's when he saw on his night stand, his clock that read "four twenty-five" in bright red color.

"What the hell was I dreaming?" The tired teen asked himself, rubbing his equally tired eyes. "Wait, where's Inoue?" Ichigo started to panic as he didn't feel the small weight of the cat on his stomach. He started to franticly search for her in the bed, throwing his blankets and pillows out of the way in his quest to find the little feline. He only calmed down when he felt something furry. With his eyes now adjusted to the dark, he saw the outer lining of the still cat form of Orihime. She was curled up comfortable beside the empty space on his bed, sleeping peacefully.

"That's a relief." Ichigo said, reaching out his hand to pet the napping feline. He smiled a bit as he heard a little purr emanating from her. But that smile vanished as memories from his dream started to come to his mind.

Despite how weird the dream was, with Orihime turning into a cat-girl…and those gnome creatures, Ichigo was slightly confused that he would actually dream of Orihime being so affectionate towards him. Yeah, it was cat like in nature, but the fact that she was still human really didn't sit well for the former Shinigami. Was there a hidden meaning to it? Did deep down beneath his subconscious, he actually wanted to have that kind of relationship with Orihime? Instead of feeling close friendship, what he really felt was…

"Don't be ridicules." he berated himself. "It was just a dream." he turned his body around to the face the dark ceiling.

"Just a dream." he repeated again before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

**I hope everybody would forgive me for the dream sequence. I was deciding on whether I would do Orihime staying as a cat or her turning into a cat girl. I chose normal, but the cat-girl idea was too good to not do something. Besides, give us a nice naughty Ichihime moment we wont see that much here.**

**I was going to add more to make up for this long absent. But I decides against it because what I was going to put would in was for the next chapter. And I decide to put that in that chapter. But I tell you this, a certain black hair friends going to appear. And she going to be mad.**

**Also, to anybody who reviewed me and I never reply back, I'm sorry. I always answered back.**

**So, thank you**

**LiluFaery87 ,WeAreMadland, BoyCrazyOCDAcapellaSinger, IDK, fire19, yoyogigi125, CCPoohBear, EternalRoses, moss paw, Limitless22, Somerlia, nypsy, Ayame0217, Kaiser969, RandomPerson 23423545, LadenLily, Tina Caps, WinteRen Hime, YourFrozenAngel, Ablast4, czgohan, KrispyDonuts, dany14-black8 and an unknown reviewer.  
**

**Hopefully, I get another chapter out next week.**

**Thank you everybody.**

**Have a nice day.**

**P.s. Anybody can guess where that song came from?  
**


End file.
